Maria Cadenzavna Eve
Maria Cadenzavna Eve (マリア・カデンツァヴナ・イヴ Maria Kadenzavuna Ivu) is a villainous songstress, who reached the top of the American music charts about 2 months after her debut. Throughout most of Symphogear G, Maria claims to be the newest reincarnation of Fine after Sakurai Ryōko's demise. This ruse is eventually dropped, leading to confusion about the real identity of Fine's new host until the Episode 12 reveals it to be Shirabe Tsukuyomi. Throughout most of Symphogear G, Maria claims to be the newest reincarnation of Fine after Sakurai Ryōko's demise. This ruse is eventually dropped, leading to confusion about the real identity of Fine's new host until the Episode 12 reveals it to be Shirabe Tsukuyomi. Etymology *Maria (マリア) - means the beautiful in Greek and comes from Miriam and Mirjam and the name from Jesus' mom: the virgin Maria. *Cadenzavna (カデンツァヴナ) - is a family name which implements polish grammar, in which female names end in "a" (example: Kowalswa, Skladowska) and male in "i" (example: Kolski, Skladowski). *Eve - Derived from Hebrew, meaning "life" or "living one". It is known as Eve, the first of the human race race and the sinner, who was exiled from Garden of Eden Appearance Maria has long, coral hair with the top styled up in two horn-like curls with two blue flower accessories with the rest of her hair hangs loose down to her hips and has blue-green eyes. Maria is most often seen wearing a white corset like top and a blue jacket with feathered ends, a wide open collar, and white accents secured with a bow under her chest, white short-shorts, a stocking on her left leg and dark laced up boots. Her first stage dress is pink, green and blue while her second one is white, light blue and blue-yellow high shoes. When she was younger, she wore a blue dress with black tights and pink ribbon near her stomach. At that time, her hair was shorter, falling down only to past her shoulders. Personality Maria is an energetic idol and a bit mysterious. She's gradually revealed to have a conflicted heart, torn between her determination to complete her mission and her unwillingness to cause others harm. While she gladly makes speeches and fights other Gear users, she cannot bring herself to harm normal people. This conflicted nature makes her easily manipulated, but at her heart Maria just wants to be a hero. History Past Present Day and Battle against Symphogear Heroines Powers and Abilities Activation Abilities Maria's Gungnir is identical to the original Gungnir used by Kanade and Hibiki except colored black in their white sections. Unlike Hibiki, she can form an Armed Gear, hers being different in design from Kanade's such that it features two blades in a Philips head arrangement. However, Maria rarely actually uses her lance, instead favoring fighting using her cape by having it animate and change shape while she uses the lance primarily for defense. She has enough control over her lance to have it hover in midair while she stands balanced on its pommel. Because Maria rarely fights, only one of her own attacks is known. Attacks *'Horizon Spear' - Both blades of Maria's lance split open to expand the lance into a large energy cannon, which after a short charging time unleashes a purple energy beam. *'Unnamed S2CA Art' - An augmented version of S2CA Tri Burst which uses Kirika, Shirabe and Maria as well as all 7 billion people on Earth, producing enough combined phonic gain to unlock the X-Drive of all six Symphogears, which together ram into the target as a bright lance of rainbow light. *'''Vitalization - '''A six-member combination attack accessible only in X-Drive, which forms a pair of large arms out of Gungnir and Airgetlam's armor components that deliver a combined punch fueled by the energy of all six Symphogears. Videos Trivia *Maria shares some similarities with Amou Kanade: **Both are Gungnir users; **Both had a little sister; **Both did a duet with Tsubasa; **Both used the drug LiNKER to control their power; **Both have a bright-spirited personality and use severe temper in battles; **Both are the strongest from their team. ***But unlike Kanade, Maria plays a shy girl role when she's near her brave younger sister Serena *It is known that Maria and Serena were born in eastern Europe and they were the children of war. The song Apple sung by her and her sister, was often sung in her town and they heard this song from their grandmother when they were young. *Maria is the oldest Symphogear user as she is older than 19. Kanade would be the second oldest with 19 years. *Maria is the only character to have a character song sung in English (Dark Oblivion). *Maria is the second two relic user, after Yukine Chris. **Interesting that both Chris and Maria have black backgrounds while spelling out their activation songs before they transform. **Also, both of them use alternative rock in their battle songs (although Maria uses it only in the middle of her battle song) *Maria's battle song genre is R&B and a bit of rock in the middle of the song. Category:Manga Villains Category:Female Category:Anime Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dark Knights Category:Sadists Category:Magic Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Hypocrites Category:Mutated Category:Karma Houdini Category:Insecure